1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of non-replicable holograms possessing authenticity features which are the copies of a master hologram and a reading device to check the authenticity of holograms manufactured according to this process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holograms are used in particular in the form of embossed holograms increasingly on identity papers and to secure authenticity on brand articles. But holograms can only give their desired protective function if they cannot be replicated with conventional holographical means by skilled and practiced forgers either.